


Alone On the Way

by Cicilucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: Tony挂念的人很多，但他的灵魂替他选出了最不让人省心的那一个。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	Alone On the Way

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞贺文。  
> Merry Christmas！

*

自睁开眼，他就跟在这个男人身边。这个奇怪的，不苟言笑的，披着红斗篷的男人。记不清是谁说“存在即合理”，可现下这么一看，他觉得自己并没有存在的必要。

他毫无目的地跟着那位名为“奇怪（Strange）”的男人，走过熟悉的环境，走过一团糟的宇宙夹角。他站在男人的不远处目睹激烈或不激烈战斗，全然不知自己在这战场中间是要做什么。没有人能看见他——根据所有人的反应来看。退一步讲，他也看不见自己。也许在看见他这件事上众生平等吧。他自以为干笑地扯了嘴角。

他不知道自己为什么要跟着奇怪先生。但好吧，他连自己为什么存在都不知道，这么一看，跟着谁也都不重要了。他百无聊赖地跟上步伐。

一个星期内，他少说走过了数十个维度。他有时站着，有时抱着胳膊，有时做鬼脸，甚至有时太无聊了，还会在“奇怪”的耳边大吼大叫。反正也没人听见，他想。

事态突变是在两天前。

他如往常跟着“奇怪”穿过橙黄色的圆圈，来到陌生的星球。星球上已经打成一团，穿着长袍的法师们在巨大的生物下几乎难以分辨，“奇怪”很快加入了战争。

他站在地面，仰头观赏法师大战巨蟒的场景。如前几次一样，“奇怪”用了他橙色的法术，一点点瓦解敌方力量。这次的敌人并不棘手，他能从“奇怪”游刃有余的动作中看出。

解决之后，“奇怪”和其余长袍法师交谈，他们从战场中心向这边走来。事实上，看“奇怪”表情，他断定这段谈话一定枯燥无味。他用无聊的眼神看着几位法师越走越近，正要让开道路，身后某个法师似乎发现了什么，叫喊了一声。“奇怪”自然地往那边看去。

然后他的目光对上了他的。虽然只有0.01秒，但他立刻睁大了眼睛。

你看得见我？他惊呼。

“奇怪”还在和长袍法师谈话。显然有些语无伦次。他跑到“奇怪”跟前，把脸怼到只剩半根拇指的距离，他笑得满脸狰狞。

-原来你是装的，Stephen他妈的Strange。

Strange说出了见面以来第一句话。

“哦维山帝——”

**

他决定叫“奇怪”Stephen。因为Stephen叫他Tony。他想这该是名而不是姓。

知道Stephen能听见、看见他，这对他来说是无比愉悦的事。因为他终于可以不用像傻子一样自言自语了。他能把牢骚说给另一个傻子听。他跟在Stephen的十步以内，想说话的时候在他耳边唱歌，想胡闹的时候用手捂住书页，让那双冰蓝色的瞳孔不得不看向他。说实话，他享受这个时刻。与那双眼睛对视久了，他也渐渐发现这个男人的特点，或者说固定情绪——不高兴。

Stephen总是不高兴。他的眉头习惯性皱起，眉间有淡淡的纹路。他的嘴角总是弧度向下，搭配他严肃的气质和低沉的声音，身边常是低气压的阴沉。除此之外，他还很不爱理人。Tony每次找他说话，都会被当做空气无视，不能无视时，还会附赠一声尤其无奈的叹气。Tony对此很不爽。

为什么不理我？他气鼓鼓地堵住某位法师的道路。这句话他问过许多次，得到的答案也和上次一致。

因为你是幻象。法师无奈停下脚步，

Tony记得第一次听到这句回答时，自己也被感染似的皱起了眉。谁的？

-我。 

-你能幻想出比自己聪明的思维？

-好吧，这证明我比你聪明。

-放屁。

Tony哼声。他知道一定是法师在诓他。世界上没有人能凭想象制造出有自我思维的产物。他用不屑的目光注视走去厨房的Stephen，不自觉地，又一次注意到对方颤抖端起茶壶的手。法师一直戴着手套，那种丑到极致的橙黄色。Tony本以为这是魔法世界里不敢恭维的审美，但看见法师比手指更为细长的伤痕后，他就不再嫌弃那双手套了。为什么有魔法救别人，却不能先救救自己的手？他曾问。

Stephen像是第一次把他的话听了进去。他看向自己的手，良久。这是印记。他说。

关于人间的印记。法师不易察觉地扬起了嘴角。

-说实话，我学魔法的初衷为的就是这双手。这些伤痕一度让我感到窒息，它们狰狞、疼痛，在没有站上至尊之前，我就尝试过恢复。事实上，这是可以做到的。

-但，世上万物对于时间，都如砂砾对于土壤。当时间转逝，记忆告衰，许多事都像风干在峭壁上的文字，除了当事者的一抹情怀，只剩下平滑的石面。可怕的，往往不是被忘记的某个人，某件事，而是站在时间尽头的那个人，目睹一切，却忘记源头。我就是那个人。我站在时间的终点，知道所有的可能。许多人叫我至尊，甚至是神。但你知道毁灭世界的，一般都是谁吗？

Stephen的蓝眼睛充满了狡黠，但Tony没有笑。神。他说。这些伤让我还会痛，也能警示我的初衷。或许哪一天我把它们恢复，Wong就要秘密召集人手讨伐我了。法师笑了出来。

Tony只是站在一边，努起嘴，望向法师颤抖的双手。他还想追问，最终却没有出声。因为他不同意Stephen的话。因为他想问的第一个问题，法师一定答不出来。

你为什么要幻想我？

***

每天都有人来找Stephen。或者说有人也有鬼，并且妖魔鬼怪居多。

Tony不用睡觉，精力充沛，不厌其烦地跟着不胜其烦的法师东奔西跑，看过了无数场战争。他发现法师没有朋友，也发现他不爱交朋友。许多友军、敌军向他示好，这位呆板的博士却从未给过正面回应。可他们也傻，被拒绝过一次就不再尝试，如果像Tony这样，被无视数十天也要赖在一张床上，还会不成功吗？Tony骄傲哼声。

法师住的地方有门，无锁，总是有人闯进来。虽然Stephen说这儿有什么乱七八糟咒，闲杂人等拒之门外，只有需要帮忙的人才能进来。但好吧，哪怕是至尊圣者，也得有个节假日不是吗？Tony双手环胸倚在楼梯边，看过一个又一个、态度好或不好的人类走进来，俯视他们或焦虑或傲慢的神情。他想，Stephen是否也像他一样，无聊地看过人间百态？Tony裹紧了衣服。

法师总是竭尽全力帮助每一个走入圣所的市民。这些市民就像怪力磁石，附着在他们身上的魔物常常要花费一星期的时间才能彻底消灭。而Stephen的常规做法，则是不管来者何物，全往自己身上引。Tony看见过布满全身的暗纹，看过致人失明的幽灵，看过扰人睡眠的梦魇。而目送一个个笑着道谢的人走出圣所，他心里总有一团憋不住的火。

为什么要帮他们？Tony脱口而出。

Stephen那时正在上楼，他抬眼扫了一眼楼顶的某人，像是斟酌了一会儿要不要回答。这是职责，当然。如果一个受难的人找你寻求帮助，你会不管不顾吗？

Tony自然想说会，但他还没有张口，Stephen却对他笑。我知道的，你不会。

Stephen一步步走上楼，声音很小，像是自言自语，但Tony听得见。

  
-这不是“帮助”，是“履责”。既然我还站在这，还活着，保护这个宇宙上的所有人，就是我的职责。并且，也不只是我一人，那些复仇者也一样和我一起保护着他们——但好吧，我和他们不是一路的。

  
说到最后一句，他突然定住脚步。Tony可以看到他的肩膀抽搐了一下，很有可能是刚刚引入的诅咒。

Tony没有上前，因为他知道自己帮不上忙。他只是固执地坚持。谁给你安排的职责？

Stephen仍然没有缓过劲来，他捂住自己的肩膀，像是自嘲。宿命？

-你相信宿命吗？

这句没有得到回复，Tony却像是胜利一般扬起嘴角。

-你认为我是你的幻象对吧？你对我解释什么？对我解释就是对你自己解释，怎么，你的职责需要你这样对自己强调了吗？法师，你已经开始自我怀疑了。

第一次，Stephen没有用他荒谬的长篇大论堵住Tony的话。取而代之，他没有看Tony的眼睛，而是继续走上剩余的台阶。他的肩膀似乎很疼，上最后一个台阶的时候失去了意识，倒在地上。

这是第一次吵嘴胜过法师，也是第一次看见他狼狈的模样。但Tony并不开心。

****

那次的诅咒尤其难解。据那位亚裔法师说，这像是给Stephen量身定制的咒语。Tony一点没觉得奇怪。毕竟，如果他是敌人，知道只要走进圣所，身上携带的咒语至尊圣者都会照单全收，他也会这么做。

法师没有让任何人来打扰他，出着一身虚汗，悬在房间正中打坐。他眼睛闭着，像是睡了过去。Tony坐在床边，撑着头看向半空中的傻子。Stephen口中喃喃，身体坐着，却像做噩梦似的头不停摆动。他口中念的是“Tony”，但Tony没有搭理。

Tony很生气。他觉得自己能说出理由，却说不清。不管怎样，看见这个法师平白无故受伤，他的气就不打一处来。法师呼喊的声音大了些。他的肩膀发黑，一直延续到指尖，但好在慢慢地在退。只是没过多久，他脚下的法阵忽然消失。法师从空中掉了下来。

咚地一声，Tony吓了一跳。他条件反射上前去扶，手却径直穿过了Stephen的身体。他愣了一瞬，正要站起，眼睛却对上了那双幽蓝。

是了，他看得见。

那双冰川般的眼睛比平时瞪得要大，看见他的那一刻尤其清澈，情绪不再那么深不见底，而是单纯的恐惧。

“Tony。”

Tony收起被惊吓的神情，蹲在地上，居高临下看着法师。他认为他的眼神是鄙视的，但实际情况如何只有Stephen能判断了。履行完你的职责了，伟大的神？

Stephen眨了眨眼，缓慢恢复过来。他撑起自己的身子，语气略带自嘲。我想差不多了。

-你一直在喊我的名字。

-可以想象。

Tony哼声。他看着法师从地上爬起来，蹒跚地去够桌上的水杯，不小心将它打翻，又用魔法续了回去。他没有忍住呼之欲出的怒气。

-这就是你的生活？每天破解诅咒、抵御入侵，受伤、痊愈、痊愈、受伤……用早该治好的手保护一群并不打算感恩的人。这就是你的生活？

-你的职责，你的任务……是的，你在这之上做的棒极了，是个优秀的法师，但这是你想要的吗？在之前，在你的手受伤之前，你想成为法师吗？或者说学魔法之后？我认为你不想。Stephen，你不想当什么至尊圣者，不想拯救世界。想问我是怎么知道的？这太明显了。因为你不开心。

法师没有回答，他只是看着他。不知过了多久，Stephen站了起来。他一步步走向不远的窗户，往外眺望，又像什么也没看。不，Tony。这无关情绪。

他对Tony扬起嘴角。没有人会因为不开心就不履行职责。

-某个时间点，我站在某个位置，成就某种结果。如果这个结果是上千万时间线里最幸运的一个，我就有责任将它保留下去。当然，我也可以拒绝，成为千万条时间线中的某一条。无数的可能中，总有一个世界的我选择留下。既然结果相同，这个时刻愿意或不愿意，有什么区别呢？

-我不懂。

-比如，出现在此刻的你。你愿意出现在这吗？这很难说。开心的时候，你会说愿意，不开心的时候当然说不。但是，这并没有改变你的现状。因为如果你真的不愿，你就会在另一个选择离开的时间线，而不是在这听我闲聊。可能（Possibility）是个悖论，Tony。

他们对视。不过多久，二人笑了出来。原因有些莫名，笑声却是二人中，无论哪一个都最为真诚的。

他们之后聊了很久，一些听得懂又听不懂的话。Tony自出现在法师身边就不曾睡觉，可也许这位法师的话实在太过催眠，他听着低沉的声音，竟然睡了过去。他都不知道自己能够睡觉。

迷糊间，他听见自己问Stephen，为什么他能够这样坚持。Stephen回答了。

他说，他要对得起亡灵。

*****

醒来后的几天，Tony发现法师看自己的眼神和以前不同了。还是那样严肃正经，但最近总感觉他欲言又止，有一种……悲伤的情绪？天知道，这个法师总是怪怪的，很难猜透他的想法。不过，Tony总感觉和自己最近嗜睡有联系。

说实话，他从不知道睡觉是件这么舒服的事情。他在知道能睡觉前，从来不觉得累，但自从体验到睡着的滋味后，他恨不得天天躺倒在床上。那种闭上眼、一切皆无的感觉，实在太过舒适。话虽如此，他还是会强迫自己起来。毕竟和法师的冒险，可容不得一次缺席。

但渐渐地，他自己也发现，不是每次他想醒，都能醒过来。有的时候睡两个小时，有的时候睡两天，无法控制。Tony为此苦恼，却不得不承认，睡过去比醒着要舒服得多。并且他不傻。他清楚这是为什么。他相信法师也是。

所以当那一天到来的时候，Tony是有感觉的。那天倒是没什么事，没有妖魔鬼怪前来打扰，也没有维度魔王上门掐架。他跟着法师去了卡玛泰姬，看那些学徒挥舞着别扭的姿势学习魔法。Stephen在他们身边走走停停，时不时和身边的教习法师们交谈。Tony坐在不远处的石头上，正要睡过去，不知忽然意识到了什么，他猛地打起精神。抬头，正好撞见Stephen的眼神。

Stephen只顿了半秒，和身边的法师交代了一句，转身走向身后的小道。Tony跟了过去。

那条小巷连接庭内，顺着下台阶，通向的是一大片花园。圣所建在高处，这里就像是空中花园，能够眺望到脚下的高楼。但说实话，这一定不常打理，最多只是扫扫地面。花园杂草丛生，一棵巨大的树立在中央，微风扫过，褐色的枫叶簌簌飘散，穿过Tony的手心。

法师站立在树边，眼前是一望无际的人间烟火，身后是颇有凉意的秋风。他看向远处，不知在看什么。

-想起来了？

-回过神了？

他们望向对方，相视一笑。Stephen扬着嘴角静了片刻。放心了？他问。

-就对我说这个？

-这就是你来的目的，不是吗？对比于担心你的复仇者朋友，确认性格恶劣的法师没有变成被阿兹卡班通缉的黑魔法师反倒让你停留。

没有人说话的园子只听得见风声。Stephen看了身侧一眼。这么信不过我？

Tony笑着。不是信不过，Doc。而是我太了解你，咱们太像了。无谓的自责、自我埋怨，再想想你实际上已经活过一千四百万次，你不疯已经谢天谢地。

Stephen盯着他的眼睛，如果颜色还没有淡到看不清五官的话。

-对不起。

-为什么？

-我……你知道的，这不止一千四百万个未来，Tony。未来有无穷无尽，有14006050，就会有14006051。是我放弃了，我本该……

Stephen不再说。他仰起头，深吸一口气。过了一会儿，看向Tony。看见对方脸上的神情，不知为何，他们一起笑了出来。

所以你欠我个人情。Tony有些无赖地说道。

法师叹了口气，嘴角却带着笑意。他再次看向远方。

-在还了。

耳边是风的声音，不大，却吹动了落叶，席卷在Stephen脚边。它停了片刻，飘向别的方向。Tony觉得自己困极了，他情不自禁打了个哈欠。

-我不行了，Doc。我得去睡会儿。

-去吧。

-就这句？那我可不愿走了。

Stephen笑了一声。Tony也是。

-别说，突然一见，还挺想你的。

-哦，快住嘴吧。

-你不想我吗？真没良心。要不是见你葬礼那天哭，谁愿意来霍格沃茨转一圈……调情都不会，你成天都在干什么？……

声音混在风中，越来越听不真切。最后只剩风声。Stephen没有看向身侧，他只是坚定地直视前方，任由情绪在胸腔喧嚣，表情没有丝毫变化。

不知过了多久，急速的心跳渐渐回归平稳。他深吸了一口气，然后吐出。他挺直了腰背，回答对方的最后一句。

“Protect your reality, douchebag.”


End file.
